tapzooguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Decorations
Decorations If you're one of the many that love to decorate your zoo, this page is for you. The chart below shows each of the items that can be purchased from "Decorations" option in Tap Zoo. Also included are photo's of what each item will look like when placed in your zoo, simply click on the Camera icon corresponding to the decoration you're interested in. The size of each decorative item is also listed. More information about each decoration is shown when you click on the name of the item including if an item is unlocked, part of a quest or requires neighbors. It also lists whether or not an item can be repeatedly placed in the zoo. One example of this is the Bush which you can put several in your zoo without having to select it again from the menu - you simply double click repeatedly where you would like it placed in your zoo. One thing to note about decorations is that Tap Zoo will not limit you into how many you would like to buy. In fact you can buy 10 Big Castles (1,500,000,000 coins each)...that is, if you can afford it. : Tip: Choose to purchase animals first rather than decorations. There is no monetary gain on decorations so unless you have an extraordinary amount of coins, use it purchase revenue generating animals or trees. Click the column header to sort the list based on Name, Level, Cost, or Size. |- id="ContentPlaceHolder1_AnimalListView_Tr3" | class="noborder" id="ContentPlaceHolder1_AnimalListView_Td2"| |} Walls, Sidewalks, and Rivers You should be able to design the layout of you zoo with sidewalks, walls and rivers. Seperating out groups of animals with walls and rivers and then connecting them with sidewalks is common practice among many Tap Zoo'ers. Walls, sidewalks and rivers can always be moved at a later time, so don't worry if your zoo expands and now your walkway no longer seems to be in a corect position. Move, purchase, or sell off these decorative items until you're satisfied with how your zoo looks. These items can also be repeatedly placed in your zoo without having to reselect them from the Tap Zoo menu. Simply double-click the screen repeately where you would like to place your item. This is very useful when you're initially laying out your design. You can cancel placement of a new item by returning to the Main Menu and selecting "Multitool". Similar to decorations, there is no limit to how many walls, sidewalks or rivers you can purchase. You are limited only by the amount of space availabe in your zoo and the number of coins you have available. : Tip: Limit the number of decorations you purchase if you experience any sluggishness while playing. Especially on higher levels and larger pieces of land, Tap Zoo tends to be more sluggish with more decorations. There are several types of walls to choose from, including Shrubs, Stone, and Fences. Walls blocks access to visitors and zoo keepers alike, in addition to grouping together several animals. Rivers allows you add lanes of water all around your zoo. Similar to walls, rivers block access to pedestrians. Sidewalks are the only item that you can place in your zoo in which visitors and zoo keepers can walk on. In fact, they tend to stay on the sidewalks whenever possible.